MEMORY
by Hoshino YukiHime
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikanku. Aku terus memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah, semua bayangan itu terus saja memenuhi otakku.
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair SasuSaku**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami bersyukur memilikimu Sakura."

Bayangan itu terus terintas dipikiranku.

"Mama dan Papa Menyayangimu. Jadilah gadis yang kuat."

Suara itu terus terngiang dipikiranku.

"Arrrrgh, Kepalaku sakit sekali. Ini sakit!"

"Arrrrrrgh…"

Naruto dan Sasuke memperhatikanku. Aku terus memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah, semua bayangan itu terus saja memenuhi otakku.

"Aku berjanji akan menunjukkan dunia luas yang indah padamu Sakura. Jadi tetaplah bersamaku" ujar bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang sulit kuingat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada didunia ini, kau hanya akan membawa keburukan bagi kami."

Bayangan beberapa orang terus muncul dipikiranku.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang selamat?! Seharusnya kaulah yang mati!" teriak bayangan lainnya.

"Argggh..Hiks..Hiks..Huaaaaaa."

Aku berteriak dan menangis sekuat-kuat nya. Seseorang mendekapku berusaha meredam rasa sakitku. Semakin keras aku menangis, semakin erat dia memelukku.

"Sakura..ra..Sakura.."

Aku mendengar suaranya, dia memanggil namaku, perlahan kesadaranku menghilang.

"Sakuraaa!"

Suara itu semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

 **Konoha Hospital**

Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha dan masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sakura –chan menangis seperti itu, tangisannya lebih menyakitkan dari saat dia memintaku untuk membawa mu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke." ujar Naruto sambil memandang kearah Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia hanya diam dan bersandar di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Sekalipun terlihat santai, dia tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sahabatku menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Aku rasa Sasuke juga sedang bingung dengan keadaan ini.

 _ **Flashback On…**_

Kami tim 7 sudah sekian lamanya tidak berkumpul seperti ini, semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menebus dosanya. Tim 7 selalu menjalankan misi tanpa Sasuke, selain itu terkadang aku ataupun Sakura-chan menjalankan misi solo. Sakura-chan lebih banyak membantu di rumah sakit Konoha, dan aku lebih sering menjalakan misi lainnya.

Satu hari sejak kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, guru Kakashi meminta kami berkumpul di tempat _training_ tim 7. Guru Kakashi yang kini sudah menjabat menjadi Hokage meminta tim 7 untuk menjalankan sebuah misi ke desa Nami. Kabarnya desa tersebut membeku, para penduduk berubah jadi es dan tak ada yang berani kesana. Itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

Tugas kami adalah mencari tahu penyebab kejadian tersebut. Dan jika bisa, kami harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan penduduk desa seperti semula.

Kami memulai perjalanan kami. Ditengah jalan aku, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan bertemu dengan penduduk desa tetangga dan menggali informasi tentang masalah ini.

Sasuke mendapatkan informasi dari seorang pedagang yang biasa singgah ke desa itu sebelum, desa tersebut menjadi es.

Pedagang tersebut mengatakan malam itu saat dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia melihat seseorang berambut putih perak berdiri diatas tiang tinggi di desa Nami. Orang tersebut berteriak menyeringai dan berkata, "Aku akan menemukan Reinkarnasi Eve dan membangkitkan kembali sang jiwa kegelapan. ini persembahanku untuk menyambutnya! "

Si pedagang berkata "Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri dan saat terbangun aku sudah berada diluar gerbang desa."

Kami berfikir laki-laki yang diceritakan tersebut berhubungan dengan kejadian ini. Dua hari kami mencari informasi tentang laki-laki berambut perak tersebut. Tapi tidak satupun yang mengetahui darimana asal laki-laki tersebut. Yang kami dapat hanyalah informasi sebelum desa tersebut membeku. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan membicarakan tentang ini kepada Hokage.

Karena Konoha sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi dan hari sudah malam, aku, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan beristirahat sebentar ditengah hutan. Seperti biasa, disela-sela istirahat kami, aku selalu menjahili Sakura-chan dan berakhir dengan bogeman dari Sakura-chan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai bahagia karena melihat wajahku yang habis dibogem Sakura-chan.

Beberapa menit kami menghangatkan diri di tengah hutan. Aku melihat Sakura-chan menggosokkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengarahkannya disekitar api penghangat kami. Sakura-chan terlihat kedinginan. Bukan hanya Sakura-chan, Sasuke dan aku merasakan hal yang sama.

"Krusaak…"

Aku mendengar suara diantara semak-semak. Kami bertiga berdiri dan bersiaga, siap untuk bertarung.

"Ada seseorang" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya. Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak dengan santainya. Kami memandang waspada terhadap orang tersebut. Dan laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai memandang kami.

"Rambutnya berwarna perak. Bukankah dia seperti orang yang kita cari?" Sakura memandang laki-laki tersebut dengan intens.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan, ciri-cirinya memang sama."

Aku berfikir untuk bicara dengan orang tersebut dengan tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaan.

"Oi..Apa kau laki-laki yang berteriak seperti orang gila di desa Nami ?!"

"Hahaaa... Kau bicara padaku ?" ujar lelaki tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Kau yang membekukan desa tersebut. Benar, kan?" sambung Sasuke bertanya.

Lelaki tersebut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak waras. Ia tertawa sangat keras, kemudian berkata "AHAHAHAAA, membekukan? Iya, aku yang melakukannya. Aku akan membekukan semuanya, hahaaa… termasuk kalian juga."

"Kraaaaak…"

Tanah di sekitar kami membeku, es nya terus menjalar menuju kami.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke menggunakan Amaterasu nya kepada lawan, tapi lawan tersebut menghindar dengan melompat.

"Hiaaaaat… Shanarooo!" Sakura-chan menyerang lewat udara, tetapi laki-laki tersebut masih dapat menghindar.

Sekilas musuh melihat ke arah Sakura. Aku menggunakan Rasenganku untuk menyerangnya dan lagi dia masih bisa menghindari serangan.

"Kreeeek…"

Saat aku berlari ke arahnya untuk melancarkan serangan, tiba-tiba tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Kami seperti membeku, tapi kami tidak menjadi es. Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Dia menyeringai dan berjalan perlahan ke arah ku dan memukul ulu hatiku dengan kuat. Aku tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke berusaha membebaskan diri dari kekangannya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Dia terus berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

Lelaki tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Sakura, dia tersenyum, tangannya menggapai pipi sakura dan mengelusnya lembut. Sakura terlihat kaget sekaligus takut dengan perbuatan laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa maumu, jangan sembarangan menyentuhku?!" ujar Sakura sinis.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik, ya?" Sakura semakin kaget dibuatnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha bergerak sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba laki-laki tersebut mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura, dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat terkejut. Entah apa yang laki-laki itu katakan pada Sakura.

"Kririiit… Kriiit Chidori…"

Sasuke berhasil lepas dari kekangannya, dia langsung menyerang lawan dengan chidori. Tetapi lagi, laki-laki itu masih bisa menghindar.

"Cih, sebenarnya siapa kau?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Tubuhku dan Sakura mulai bisa bergerak kembali. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura, dia hanya diam tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Aku berlari kearah Sakura untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Hahaaaa… Akhirnya aku menemukannya! Aku menemukannya!" teriak laki-laki itu senang.

"Syuuuuut...syuuut…"

Sasuke melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah lawan, tapi semua bisa dihindari oleh lelaki tersebut. Sasuke terlihat kesal dan lelah karena tidak ada satupun serangannya mengenai lawan, yang ada tubuhnya lah yang dipenuhi luka dari serangan lawan. Jujur saja, selain memiliki kemampuan yang hebat lawan kami juga dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Aku kembali melihat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura terduduk lemas sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia seperti menahan sakit.

Aku mendengar laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba berbicara "Aku harus kembali?"

Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian melihatku dan terakhir ke Sakura. Dia memandang Sakura lama, kemudian kembali menyeringai. Dia melafalkan mantra entah apa. Aku dan Sasuke kembali tak bisa bergerak, dan Sakura memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya tergenang.

"Sakit… Argggh!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi." Lelaki itu menghilang ditengah kabut tebal.

Tubuh kami bisa kembali bergerak. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sangat khawatir. Sakura terus saja memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dia masih merasa kesakitan. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sakura-chan kau kenap-" Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Dia mendekap Sakura, mebiarkan gadis itu menangis dipelukannya. Sakura terus menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Sasuke mendekapnya erat seolah ingin meredam tangisan Sakura. Mata Sasuke menunjukkan rasa takut kehilangan. Aku tidak tau kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Aku hanya diam di depan mereka berdua tanpa tau harus berbuat apa. Tidak berapa lama Sakura pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan segera berlari menuju Konoha. Sasuke terlihat sangat khawatir, aku ikut berlari mengantar Sakura ke rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pikirku dalam hati.

Semuanya terasa membingungkan. Laki-laki misterius itu, tingkah Sasuke dan keadaan Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sampai matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri.

 _ **TSUZUKU**_

 **Konnichiwa…**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict Gaje ini, maaf jika ada Typo, tulisan yang berantakan pada Fict ini dan Saya mengharapkan Review serta saran dari pembaca sekalian yaa**

 **Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**INGATAN**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **pasangan SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **BAB 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami bersyukur memilikimu Sakura."

"Mama dan Papa Menyayangimu. Jadilah gadis yang kuat."

"Tidak, Jangan tinggalkan aku. Mama, papa !"

Bayangan keduanya mulai menjauh. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Tik..Tik ..

Bunyi denting jam membangunkan ku dari tidurku.

"Aku..dimana?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau dirumah sakit." Jelas seseorang.

Aku melirik kesebelah kiri tempatku berbaring

"Eh, Ayah?"

Aku sedikit kaget melihat Ayahku.

"Kenapa aku bisa dirumah sakit ? seingatku aku sedang menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto.

"Kata si dua bocah itu, kalian diserang musuh saat menjalankan misi. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" Ujar ayahku bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Dahi lebarku berkerut berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

" Sakura, istirahatlah lagi. kau masih butuh istirahat."

"Hmm, ibu dimana ayah ?"

"hahaaa, ibumu sangat khawatir saat kau masuk rumah sakit, saat melihatmu terbaring, dia malah pingsan. Dan dia ada diruang sebelah sekarang."

"Heee, Ibu pingsan ?! kita harus melihat keadaan ibu."

"Sudahlah, ibumu tidak apa-apa, dia hanya terkejut melihatmu masuk rumah sakit. Sakura istirahat saja ya, biar ayah yang menjaga ibumu."

"Sebagai gantinya si bocah Uchiha dan si Naruto yang akan menggantikanku menjagamu." Ayahku tersenyum jahil.

"Kau akan lebih segera sehat jika ada dua pangeran yang merawatmu." Sambung ayahku.

Bibirku cemberut mendengar kata ayahku.

"Dasar ayah, Shanaroo !."Ujarku dalam hati

Tok..Tok

Tidak berapa lama, Seseorang menggesarkan pintu ruanganku

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa ? Kepalamu masih sakit? Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

Bletak ..

"Aww, sakit Sasuke." Ucap Naruto Kesal.

"Ck, Bertanyalah satu persatu. Dasar bodoh." Balas sasuke cuek

"Ahahaa, iya aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kemudian aku memposisikan diriku untuk duduk agar lebih mudah untuk bicara dengan mereka.

"Huuufth, Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat sakura-chan mengerang kesakitan kemarin." Ujar Naruto lega.

"Aku, mengerang sakit?" Tanyaku heran

Aku menatap Naruto dan Sasuke-kun dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun balik menatapku dengan heran.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Sasuke bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura-chan, kau lupa? Saat dihutan kita diserang oleh seseorang kemudian kau-"

"Naruto ini sudah malam, Sakura butuh istirahat."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh kata Sasuke.

"Eh, iya benar juga. Kau harus istirahat Sakura-chan. Kurasa kami pulang dulu saja." Naruto melihat kearah jam yang terpasang didinding ruangan ini.

Aku mengiyakan perkataan mereka. Mereka berdua pamit padaku kemudian pergi. Padahal mereka berdua baru beberapa menit masuk.

"Ayah, sayang sekali dua pangeran yang menjengukku hanya bersamaku selama 5 menit saja."Ujarku dalam hati dengan wajah yang menunjukan kecewa.

Aku memposiskan diriku untuk tidur kembali.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Gumamku sendiri.

 _ **Diruangan pasien lainnya...**_

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Sakura ?"

"dia baik-baik saja. Dia bersikap seperti biasanya, sepertinya Sakura lupa dengan yang terjadi padanya."

"Begitukah ? Syukurlah,mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tadi, kupikir dia sudah mengingatnya. "

"dia belum mengingatnya, tapi kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan tau."ujar Kizashi serius

"Kuharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

 _ **Jalan Konoha...**_

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura. Padahal kemarin dia begitu kelihatan kesakitan. Tapi saat dirumah sakit tadi, Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Seperti semua tidak pernah terjadi dan lagi dia lupa dengan kejadian saat dihutan itu" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar

Sasuke terus berjalan mendahuluinya dan tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke, Kau dengar tidak ?" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal

"Berisik, bodoh!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Apa Katamu?!" Balas Naruto lebih kesal

"Aku pulang duluan." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"ck, dasar Sasuke sialan. dari pada pusing sendiri, lebih baik aku ke kedai ramen saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pOV**

"Seharian kami menunggu sakura yang belum juga sadar. Saat dia sadar dia malah melupakan kejadian kemarin?!" Gusarku kesal

 _ **Flashback pada ...**_

Sakura masih belum sadar. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Tanya Naruto

Aku hanya diam, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan naruto padaku. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Sakura.

Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki yang menyerang kami waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana dan kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Apalagi dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Dia bilang akan menemui Sakura lagi.

"Itu artinya dia akan ke Konoha ?" gumamku pelan.

Tsunade dan tim medis lainnya sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura didalam sana.

Aku melirik kearah kedua orangtua Sakura yang baru saja datang untuk meilhat kondisi Sakura. Wajah mereka tampak sangat khawatir. Kurasa itu wajar, jika melihat anak mereka satu-satunya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana ini sayang, apa Sakura sudah mulai mengingat semuanya" Ucap ibu Sakura yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka maksud?" Pikirku dalam hati

 _ **Flashback Off ...**_

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

 **Konnichiwa MINNA-SAN!**

 **Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca lanjutan dari "Memory". Terimakasih juga sudah mereview dan bersedia membaca cerita gaje milik saya. Maaf , jika ceritanya masih banyak Typo, tulisan yang berantakan dan lainnya TnT**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiks..Hiks….

Seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sambil memeluk boneka kelinci lusuhnya.

"Hikss..hiks..Kenapa semuanya jahat padaku?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jangan menangis ! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka semua katakan padamu. Bagiku, kau adalah peri musim semi yang sangat menawan." Ujar anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks..ka..Kau tidak takut padaku?"Gadis tersebut bertanya kepada anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi menemaninya menangis.

"Kenapa harus takut ? kau itu temanku, kau adalah seorang peri. Bukankah Manusia sangat menyukai Peri ? Jadi tidak mungkin, aku yang manusia ini takut padamu." Tegas anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Lalu..Hiks..hiks.. KENAPA SEMUANYA TAKUT PADAKU DAN BEGITU MEMBENCIKU?!" Teriak anak perempuan tersebut. Kekesalannya membuat boneka kesayangan yang selalu dia bawa terjatuh ketanah.

Anak laki-laki tersebut memungut boneka kelinci yang dijatuhkan oleh Si anak perempuan. Anak itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegang boneka tersebut kearah anak Perempuan yang masih menangis tadi.

"Mereka yang membencimu itu bukan manusia, mereka adalah iblis yang memakai wujud manusia. Mereka tidak menyukai peri. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu, Sekalipun seluruh dunia ini dipenuhi oleh iblis seperti mereka, Jika mereka semua membenci dan berusaha melukaimu. aku akan melindungimu dan akan tetap ada dipihakmu. Karena itu, tersenyumlah periku!"

Senyuman anak laki-laki tersebut membuat anak perempuan tadi berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku..Aku percaya padamu, "sambil berlinang air mata Sang anak perempuan tersebut membalas senyuman Si anak laki-laki dengan tidak kalah tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

Cuit…Cuit…

Nyanyian para burung membuat ku tebangun dari tidurku.

"Uggh...Sudah pagi saja." Ujar ku sambil menahan kantuk yang masih tersisa.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku menjalani rutinitasku seperti biasa. Membantu Ibu memasak dan membereskan rumah. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa.

Aku belum diizinkan Ayahku keluar rumah. Ayah bilang aku harus dirumah dan melupakan tugas sebagai ninja sejenak saja.

Padahal aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku ninja medis. Aku lebih tau kondisiku sendiri di banding Ayah.

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menurut kali ini saja, Bisa dibilang ini kesempatan bagus untukku bersantai-santai tanpa harus bertugas sebagai ninja dan hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah.

"Apa aku kerumah Sasuke-kun saja ya?" Gumamku dalam hati.

"Aah, atau mengajaknya kencan denganku? Kyaaa"Inner ku dalam hati.

Segera aku bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi sarapan bersama keluargaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ayah dimana? Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Ayah." Tanyaku heran.

Tidak biasanya Ayahku pergi selama ini.

"Ayahmu sedang ada urusan dengan temannya, yang ada diluar Desa" Ujar ibuku.

"oooh" Jawabku singkat

Aku dan ibuku melanjutkan sarapan kami, sambil mebicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya." Teriakku dari luar rumah.

"Iya, Jangan pulang terlalu lama Sakura !" Ibuku menyahuti dari dalam rumah.

Aku bergegas berlari menuju tempat biasanya team tujuh berkumpul.

Kemarin sore, Naruto datang berkunjung kerumahku dan bilang kalau team tujuh akan mengadakan piknik ditaman konoha, untuk melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran Karena ini memang musimnya. Taman Konoha adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat keindahan musim semi.

"Sakura-chan Disini !" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Tidak usah berteriak, aku juga sudah tau kau disana" Gumamku kesal.

Aku berlari kearah lambaian Naruto.

"Huwaa, kita hanya berdua saja. Rasanya seperti sedang kencan saja." Ujar Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang akan segera menikah."

"hehee, Sakura-chan kau ini bisa saja" Naruto menanggapi dengan malu-malu.

Wuuuuussh..

Angin bertiup disekitar kami.

Membuat kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan disekitar kami.

"Terjadi lagi." Gumamku pelan sambil melihat kearah kelopak bunga yang berterbangan dibawa angin.

"Hm, Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Aku menggeleng pelan saat menanggapi Naruto. Entah kenapa semenjak misi yang kami lakukan bertiga waktu itu, aku terus merasa seperti ada yang kurang.

Semua hal yang terjadi saat kami diserang musuh, semuanya hanya terlihat samar diingatanku.

Saat menjengukku Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang penyerangan waktu itu. Sasuke-kun, dia bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi menjengukku dan kabarnya misi kami dilanjutkan oleh anggota Tim lain.

"Naruto, Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Sasuke-kun. Kau tau dia dimana?"

"Ah, Sasuke mendapat misi solo dari Kakashi Sensei, tapi aku kurang tau misi apa itu. Haaaah padahal kemarin aku sudah mengajaknya piknik bersama hari ini. " Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Syuuuut…Trang…Trang..._

"Hosh..hosh, Apa-apaan mereka ? semua luka mereka sembuh dengan sangat cepat."Sasuke memandang musuhnya dengan Kesal.

Syuuuut…

Sebuah fuma shuriken mengarah ke Sasuke.

 _TRaaang…_

Sasuke menghindarinya dengan menggunakan kusanagi yang dibawanya sebagai pertahannya. Sharingannya sudah aktif sejak tadi.

"Kurasa ini akhir untukmu Uchiha. " Salah satu musuh memandang sinis Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan.

Para musuh melemparkan kunai mereka bersamaan untuk menyerang Sasuke.

 _Syuuut..Syaash…_

"Arggggh"

.

.

.

 **Flasback On**

"Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungiku sendirian diruang Hokage." Kakashi tersenyum lembut dibalik masker yang dipakainya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini soal misi kami waktu itu dan…Sakura."

Sasuke memandang Kakashi dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Sakura ? Ada masalah apa dengannya, sampai kau repot-repot menemuiku seperti Ini. Bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah menjelaskan hasil misi kalian kemarin?"

"Aku merasa musuh yang menyerang kami waktu itu, mengenali Sakura."

"Hm?" Kakashi memasang wajah bingung.

"Laki-laki yang menyerang kami saat misi waktu itu, berkata kalau dia akan menemui Sakura lagi." Sambung Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia ingin bertemu Sakura?" Raut Wajah Kakashi menunjukan sedikit keterkejutan tapi hanya sesaat.

"Bukan hanya itu, Tingkah laku kedua Orangtua Sakura saat di Rumah sakit juga mengganggu pikiranku."

"Jadi kau mencurigai Orangtua Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi yang sedikit heran dengan ucapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke enggan melanjutkan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ck…aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja…Argh sudahlah ! lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi." Sasuke kesal melihat Kakashi yang seolah menilainya sebagai orang yang terlalu berpikir kritis."

"Tidak. Aku bertanya bukan untuk meragukan apa yang kau katakan. Hanya saja aku juga merasa sedikit heran dengan Ayah Sakura. Tadi malam, Ayahnya datang kekantorku dan meminta izinku untuk menggantikan misi kalian." Kakashi menjelaskan seolah paham dengan reaksi Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu, Kau mengizinkannya?"

Sasuke memasang kembali wajah seriusnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengizinkannya, Tapi tuan Kizashi terus memaksa dan memohon untuk menjalankan misi kalian sebelumnya. Aku sedikit ragu apa misi itu cocok untuknya, tapi Karena tuan Kizashi bersi keras, aku akhirnya menerima permintaannya, dengan menyertakan 3 orang Anbu bersamanya." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Apa Sakura tau tentang hal ini?"

"Tuan Kizashi memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Sakura."

Kakashi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Kakashi, Aku ingin kau menyertakanku dalam misi ini sekali lagi ! Aku akan menyusul mereka."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan serius. Kakashi yang awalnya hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui musuh yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, kuperintahkan kau untuk menjalankan Misi Solo sebagai bala bantuan untuk tuan Kizashi dan 3 orang Anbu lainnya."

"Hn, Terimakasih Kakashi Sensei."

Whuuush, Sasuke menghilang diantara kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertegun dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Sensei, ya ?" Kakashi bergumam pelan dan tersenyum.

 **Flashback Off**

 **TSUZUKU**

 **Maaf baru dilanjutkan sekarang, maaf karena tulisannya masih berantakan, TYPO, EYD dan semacamnya. Entah kenapa saya merasa ada yang kurang dengan chapter ini, Tapi saya bingung cara mengatasinya.(laah malah curhat TnT)**

 **Jika tidak keberatan baca dan Review cerita saya dan berikan saran. NO Flame...Please !^^**


	4. REMAKE

**HAI...**

 **Mohon maaf, karena cerita ini sudah terlalu lama hiatus TnT**

 **Cuma mau ngasi tau Memory sekarang sudah di upload ulang dengan judul yang sama "Memory (Remake).**

 **Hanya sekedar info saja buat pembaca dan yang sudah memfollow cerita ini sebelumnya ^^**

 **Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau memfollow, meriview, membaca dan memfav cerita ini TvT**


End file.
